Iceheart
by frostflare
Summary: after years of feeling only hate sabrina and icetear's hearts have turned to ice. can that ice ever melt? accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Haddie watched as the flareon that she loved walked away with a vaporeon. A VAPOREON! She felt her eyes fill with tears, but she would not cry. She loved him. They were fire and ice! She froze the tear that fell down her cheek. The glaceon's eyes hardened. Never, ever, again would she love. She loved before and look where it got her!

She turned and ran. She didn't once look back. She didn't once let a tear fall. She just ran.

When she stopped running she was in a forest. She heard crying and went to investigate. The sound led her into a clearing. In the center was a human girl. Tears flowed freely from her ice blue eyes.

Without hesitation Haddie walked over to her. She gently licked the girl's cheek. The girl wrapped her arms around Haddie and cried into her fur. Together they cried. And together they stayed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_hoped you liked it. this is a story that i plan to include pain, love, saddness, and anything else i can think of!_

_with love,_

_frosty_


	2. Heart of ice

_Hey, it's been five years since haddie and sabrina met and they have become partners and have won two grand festivals and three pokemon leagues since then..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Icetear dodged the thundershock of the enemy jolteon. She had given up her old name years ago. She countered with a quick attack in order to knock him off his balance.

"Icy use ice beam!" her partner and trainer commanded.

Icetear let loose a beam of freezing ice that froze her opponent. She tackled the victim and that final move KO'd him.

She then smiled savagly and sat down, waiting for Sabrina, her trainer, to join her.

The two of them watched as the boy who had the jolteon returned his pokemon. Sabrina smirked as he said a few words of thanks to the pokemon's poke ball. He then procceeded to walk over to Sabrina and held out his hand for her to shake. When she only looked down at it he quickly took it back.

"Uh, that was a great battle. Your glaceon was pretty tough." he said.

At this Sabrina and Icetear grew angry."For your information her name is Icetear and she is my equal, I don't _own_ her!" Sabrina snapped. "And you were bound to lose anyway." she added with a smirk.

The boy seemed taken aback at her words, and he could've sworn that her blue eyes turned into blue fire that hardened into ice. "Uh... sorry? And what's up with your eyes?" he asked.

Sabrina immediatly turned her head so that he could'nt see her eyes. Icetear knew what this meant and she froze the boy's feet to the ground.

Together the two of them walked away with angry shouts behind them.

* * * *

Sabrina was setting up camp for the night and Icetear was off patroling to make sure that no one disturbed them.

Sabrina was thinking of their battle earlier that day. _Why did he ask about my eyes? Wait. Why was he even looking at them?_, she wondered. She allowed a tear to escape her eye. The only other person who had asked about her eyes was her older brother. He had taken care of her when their parents had disappeared. But then he had left one day to get some supplies from the poke mart in Celestic town and never came back. The next day one of their neighbors had come to their house and told Sabrina that he had been found in a river dead that night. After that she had run away and met Icetear. She had never let another person get close to her again.

As she was thinking Icetear ran into the clearing calling to Sabrina urrgently. When Sabrina saw her, Icetear was soaked with water and some red liquid on her muzzle. When she noticed that Icy was starting to run out of the clearing she quickly followed.

* * * *

Icetear led Sabrina to the lakeshore, where Sabrina saw a boy her own age halfway out of the water and there was a bloody gash on his forhead. She immediatly came to the conclusion that Icetear had dragged him out of the lake(she was very strong) and then tried to lick his wound clean.

She ran over to him and checked his pulse. She felt a very faint one and started to panick as she saw the wound bleed heavily. "Oh crap, oh crap, what do I do? What do I do?" she panicked.

Icetear quickly bit her arm to make her snap out of it. It worked

"Thanks Icy, now go and get my first aid kit and I'll get him out of this water."

Icy nodded and raced off.

Sabrina dragged the boy out of the water and saw his wound still bleeding heavily. She quickly ripped some of the bottom of her ice blue skirt off and pressed it to the wound. The fabrick quickly turned red and Sabrina pressed it down hard to stop the bleeding. Her hands and long sleeved light green top were stained with blood.

Soon Icetear returned with a small bag in her mouth.

Sabrina quckly sewed up the injury and wrapped the boy's head in white bandages.

Icetear then helped Sabrina drag the boy back to their campsite.

And that whole night they watched the boy struggle for life until they finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_i could really use some OC's whether they be human or pokemon. anyways hoped you liked it._

_with love,_

_frosty_


	3. Melting eyes

Blaine woke up with his head tingling. He then remembered that he had fallen into a lake and was rescued by a glaceon before he passed out.

When he felt his head, it was wrapped in bandages. He sat up slowly and looked around. He was a bit startled that he found a girl in a long sleeved green top and a ice blue skirt sleeping a few feet from him. He looked closely and saw that her shirt was covered in blood stains.

He looked at her sleeping face. It had a peaceful exppression on it. _ She's kinda cute,_ he thought. He saw a strand of hair fall into her face.

Just as he was about to move it back a blue force knocked him down. When he looked up as to see what had tackled him, he saw a glaceon growling at him. Fire burned in her eyes. "Whoa girl, I'm not going to hurt her." Blaine told her.

The blue furred cat creature visibly relaxed and jumped off his chest.

Blaine laid back down, making the conclusion that while the female trainer still slept, he wasn't going any where.

* * * *

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up.

"'Bout time you woke up."

She jumped and looked to see the boy that she and Icetear rescued, watching her while leaning against a tree.

"You're awake." she stated.

The boy smiled at her. "thanks for helping me out back at the lake." he said.

Sabrina felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She shook her head angrily realizing what she was doing. "Don't thank me, Icetear led me to you." she told him. What he asked her next surprized her.

"Why is that her name?" he asked.

"Uh, you wouldn't understand."

Sabrina looked down at the ground.

Blaine didn't press. "So are you traveling alone?" he asked instead.

"No. Icetear is with me." she told him.

"I meant is someone _human_ traveling with you."

Sabrina shrugged. "No, and it's always been this way."

Blaine smiled inwardly. "Well, mabye _I_ could travel with you. I mean, a young girl like yourself shouldn't be alone in such a harsh and unpredictable region like Sinnoh." he said smoothly, _and one so beautiful either,_ he added inwardly.

Sabrina giggled, blushing. She then suddenly stopped, slapping herself mentaly. "Uh, no thanks. I prefer to be alone." she declined.

Blaine's mind worked quickly. "Well we could always be alone together." he said. He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Sabrina's face turned red. "You may accompany me to the next town." she told him.

Blaine looked into her eyes and thought that he saw a little of the icy coldness in them melt. "That is very kind of you" he told her. "By the way, my name is Blaine."

"I'm Sabrina."

"Can I call you 'Brina for short?"

"No."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_i would like to thank my first reviewer_ _for well, reviewing and sending in an OC. I'M ACCEPTING OC'S!!!! _

_with love,_

_frosty_


	4. Slipping ice

_hey what's up! _

_blaine: i think i see a pidgey_

_sabrina: this is why you don't get girls_

_me: she's right and you're plain annoying._

_blaine: well at least i'm not heartless jerk who is mean_

_sabrina: *tackles blaine*_

_me: um...ok then. well this chapter a OC comes in. this chapter is dedicated to you Hyuufai! oh and josh does not belong to me. he belongs to Hyuufai._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sabrina was regretting her desion earlier about Blaine. It's not that he was to quiet, no! He just wouldn't shut up! Sabrina's head was pounding by the time they arrived at Veilstone city. She could tell that Icetear was ticked off too because Sabrina had to pull her off Blaine when she attacked him.

" , so anyways I always thought that-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!" Sabrina yelled.

Everyone around them turned to look at the two.

"Uh, you could've just asked." Blaine said.

Sabrina's eye twitched.

Without any warning, she and Icetear walked away.

"Hey! where you going?" Blaine yelled after them.

"I told you that when we reached the next town we part ways." Sabrina yelled back.

Blaine sighed and walked to the poke center, alone.

_* * * *_

Sabrina walked through Veilstone's many buildings aimlessly. Beside her, Icetear was perfectly content. Sabrina kept on thinking about the boy, Blaine. On their way to Veilstone he always tried to get Sabrina's opinion on everything. Some girls that they passed would smile knowingly, Blaine would try to hold her hand while Sabrina would walk faster with her face crimson.

Sabrina was so lost in thought that she and Icetear accidently walked into a ally. A man was in there. He had greenish blue hair and was dressed as a spaceman.

He grinned evily. Slowly he took out a poke ball and released a croagunk. The pokemon let out a sludge bomb attack, trapping the two girls.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!!!!" Sabrina yelled, furious.

Just then a black haired boy ran into the ally, golden eyes flashing. A zangoose at his side. The pokemon let out a water pulse, releasing Icetear and Sabrina.

"Chopper, use crush claw!" he ordered.

Chopper leaped into the air, claw glowing. The second it made contact the croagunk was knocked out.

The man returned his pokemon and ran.

"And don't come back!" the boy said proudly.

"Zang-oose!" Chopper agreed.

The boy helped Sabrina up and Chopper did the same with Icetear.

Sabrina stumbled and fell down again, dizzy from the attack.

"Hey, are you ok?" the boy asked, kneeling down.

Sabrina's vision grew fuzzy and she could hardly breathe.

"Uh, don't die! I'll get you to the pokemon center!" the boy said worridly.

Sabrina felt herself lifted up, but she soon lost all consciusness.

* * * *

Blaine was walking aimlessly when he heard many gasps of shock and disstress coming from the poke center.

When he got there a small crowd had gathered inside. He forced his way to the front of it and saw his companion, Sabrina, on the ground while Nurse Joy and a boy were trying to get her to breathe.

"Sabrina!" he exclaimed and knelt by his 'friend'.

Nurse Joy was trying to pump air into her lungs. Soon she coughed up some purple sludge.

"Everyone please make room!" the boy said as the crowd moved in closer.

Sabrina was now breathing but had not woken.

"Josh, will you please take her to one of the back rooms?" Nurse Joy asked the black-haired trainer who nodded and picked up Sabrina's limp form.

As he went to the back Blaine quickly followed.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy.

" I'm Josh. Who are you?" the golden-eyed boy asked him.

"My name's Blaine. I was traveling with Sabrina befor we split up here" Blaine answered.

Soon they got to a empty room and left Sabrina there.

Together they watched her through the night to make sure she was ok.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_well there you go. sorry if it sucks. well R&R._

_still accepting OC's._

_with love,_

_frosty_


End file.
